Proton Weapon
The Proton WeaponEgon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "The glass can handle a lot of psychokinetic activity, but it may not be able to withstand much from your fully powered Proton Weapons."Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.17). Donatello says: "--With these Proton Weapons, my brothers and I will make sure those things get trapped." are proton-powered martial arts weapons built by Egon Spengler and Donatello for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to use to restrain The Collectors. History To permanently capture the Collectors, Egon presented the idea of combining the Interspatial Teleportation Unit's portal technology with the Traps. The Trap-Gate was created but Donatello saw a need to prevent the Collectors from escaping before they could trap them. He ordered the same kind of weapons used by all four of the Turtles - bo staff, katana swords, nunchuku, and sais - from the Kung Fu Hustle Supply Emporium and had them delivered to the Firehouse. Janine Melnitz brought the delivery up to Egon and Donatello on the third floor. The weapon prototypes and Trap-Gate were brought to the Warehouse for testing in the ionized glass enclosure. Egon warned Donatello the glass might not be able to withstand too many hits from the Proton Weapons then released a Mouth Critter Ghost in the enclosure. Donatello successfully made contact with his staff but the Trap-Gate wasn't strong enough. With work on the Trap-Gate finished, Egon was ready to send a message to everyone but Donatello noticed the access band's trackers were all in the same place. The weapons were put into a white golf bag and Donatello carried it to the basement. Donatello headed to them with his Proton Weapon ready but found everyone safe and sound in a Garden Dimension. The Turtles used the Proton Weapons as planned on the Collectors during the confrontation in Central Park and allowed enough time for Ray and Egon to match the Trap-Gate to their P.K.E. signature then capture them. The Proton Weapons broke down soon after. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery ProtonPoweredWeapon01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ProtonPoweredWeapon02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ProtonPoweredWeapon03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ProtonPoweredWeapon04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ProtonPoweredWeapon05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ProtonPoweredWeapon06.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 DonatelloIDW35.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 DonatelloIDW36.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 DonatelloIDW37.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 DonatelloIDW40.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 DonatelloIDW41.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ProtonPoweredWeapon08.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ProtonPoweredWeapon09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MichelangeloIDW33.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 LeonardoIDW32.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW35.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW36.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment